tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo (Relationships)
Friends and Family All of the Turtles: Leo is both the oldest and the leader of his brothers and little sister of the TMNT. And he likes to be the one on the team who is not afraid of anything. That's why Raph refers to him as "Fearless Leader" sometimes. Leo is very protective of his younger siblings and doesn't want anything to happen to them. As shown in the last episode of season one, Leonardo would even risk his life to save his brothers and sister. Leo tends to act bossy, but still is fair to all his siblings. Leo sometimes gets into fights with them, mostly Raph, but tries to keep the peace for the family's sake. Though he barely fights with them, Leo can get annoyed with Mikey's lack of maturity and Donnie when he acts like a Know-It-All; Leo can really get frustrated with Raph for his temper and when he questions him as a leader. His brothers hate it when Leo gets bossy or when he copies quotes or something related to his favorite show "Space Heroes". Despite everything, Leo loves his brothers and his little sister Vee as much as they love him and as the oldest he tries to guide and protect them from any potential threat. Leo often tries to be there for them whenever he can. Raphael: '''Leo is the leader and Raph disagrees with that. In '''The Gauntlet, Leo is seen to yell Raph's name everytime he's hurt. In Mouser Attack!, Leo even agreed with Raph that they were the strongest fighters. In I, Monster or New Girl In Town, it seems like Raph is more accepting and open to Leo's leadership. In New Girl In Town, Raph also admits that he needs Leo. Raph does not really like the idea of Leo being the leader and always questions his leadership. They also fight the most out of the brothers and are always getting into arguments. You could call them "Friendly Rivals". However, Raph thinks he's a better fighter than Leo and that he deserves to be the leader. Raph is also Leo's younger brother, so he is still protective over him and Raph can be protective of Leo, but not as much as he is with Donnie and Mikey. Despite all the sibling rivalry, they seem to be very close, they love each other no matter what and will watch each other's back. Donatello: '''Leo and Donnie get along very well, but just like his other brothers. Leo will be annoyed by Donnie's constant smarts, such as the time where Raph hits Donnie for doing so and Leo points out his sanctification. In '''Rise of the Turtles, Leo even was angry that Donnie took off to fight the Kraang. They rarely ever argue, but in The Gauntlet, Leo was yelling at Donnie for not expecting a very complicated mutagen bomb. In Mouser Attack!, Leo, along with Raph, didn't really see Donnie or Mikey as a strong fighter and would constantly get in their way in the battle against the Purple Dragons, call them the "B-Team" and even made them go after the phone while him and Raph went after the Mousers; something he regretted in the end. When Donnie and Mikey proved their strength, Leo and Raph found new respect for them thus reconciled their relationship. In Enemy of My Enemy, Leo even got annoyed at Donnie for teasing him about Karai. Despite that, Leo really respects Donnie for his intelligence and inventions, while Donnie respects Leo as a leader. They seem to be pretty close as brothers. Leo loves Donnie as much as his other brothers and will do anything to protect him. Michelangelo: '''Mikey is Leo's youngest brother and although he is annoyed by Mikey's annoying personality at times, it is shown that Leo is mostly protective over Mikey and he doesn't get annoyed by him like the other two does he really deeply care about Mikey he never want Mikey to get hurt. In '''New Friend, Old Enemy, when Mikey was kidnapped by Dogpound as Chris Bradford, Leo pat him on the head as a sign of relief that his baby brother was okay when they rescued him. In I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman, Leo, along with Raph and Donnie, were even angry that Baxter Stockman, when he swung Mikey around by his Kusarigama chain and was even worried when the crazied scientist knocked Mikey back hard. In The Gauntlet, Leo doesn't really seem to trust Mikey too much as a partner, where he didn't want to work with him, due to him being annoying and accident probed, but none the less worked well with him in Panic in the Sewers. Like in Panic In The Sewers where they team up to stop the tanker and Leo tackles Mikey quickly after throwing the water balloon to safety. In Mouser Attack!, Leo, along with Raph, didn't really see Donnie or Mikey as a strong fighter and would constantly get in their way in the battle against the Purple Dragons, call them the "B-Team" and even made them go after the phone while him and Raph went after the Mousers; something he regretted in the end. When Donnie and Mikey proved their strength, Leo and Raph found new respect for them thus reconciled their relationship. In It Came From The Depths, Leo seems to be as protective of Mikey as he is with his brothers, even going along with Raph's threat on Leatherhead, if he harmed Mikey. In New Girl In Town, when Leo comes home with red eyes and Mikey thought he's been crying, he immediately went over to give his leader a comforting hug. Instead of pushing him away like the other two most probably wound, Leo just lifts him up and set him down away from him. In Showdown, Kraang Prime was going to kill'/'''hurt Mikey and then Leo stopped Kraang Prime by saying, "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" In '''Follow The Leader', when Leonardo actually goes back to save Michelangelo from danger. In Mazes & Mutants, Leo and Mikey worked together to come up with the game, L.A.R.P. In Within The Woods, when Leo finally woke up, Mikey gave him a hug and animated tears of joy came out from his eyes. In Attack of the Mega Shredder, They worked quite well together to acquire a worm to cure Karai. Leo went back Mikey in an attempt to slash it open, but fails and nearly got eaten himself, he looked at Mikey's Grappling Hook and gave a sad look believing he was deceased. Although they don't spend much time personally, they both care about each other awfully a lot. Leo seems to act more like a parental figure towards Mikey and also seems to be able to give into Mikey easier when he gives him the puppy-dog eyes. Venus: '''Vee is Leo's youngest sister, they had a special bond with each other. In '''New Friend, Old Enemy, when Vee was kidnapped by the Foot, Leo pats her on the head as a sign of relief that his baby sister was okay when they rescued her. In I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman, Leo, along with Raph, Donnie and Mikey were even angry that Baxter Stockman, when he swung Vee around by her leg and was even worried when the crazied scientist knocked Vee back hard. In Mouser Attack!, Leo, along with Raph, didn't really see Donnie, Mikey or Vee as a strong fighters and would constantly get in their way in the battle against the Purple Dragons, call them the "B-Team" and even made them go after the phone while him and Raph went after the Mousers; something he regretted in the end. When Donnie, Mikey and Vee proved their strength, Leo and Raph found new respect for them thus reconciled their relationship. In It Came From The Depths, Leo seems to be as protective of Vee as he is with his brothers, even going along with Raph's threat on Leatherhead, if he harmed Mikey and Vee. Leo seems to act more like a parental figure towards Vee and also seems to be able to give into Mikey and Vee easier when they gives him the puppy-dog eyes. Master Splinter: '''Leo is a teacher's pet and craves Master Splinter's approval, attention and appreciation. In '''I, Monster, when his father was under control of the Rat King, Leo was the one who got him to snap out of it, reminding him who he was and called him father, even giving Splinter a hug when he was back to normal. They are like Father and Son and of course, Master Splinter taught Leo everything he knows about Ninjitsu. Leo gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters and fails to find a compatible reason for getting out of a certain punishment. Splinter also finds Leo a bit overconfident as a leader at times and so his wisdom doesn't exactly reach through Leo until he realizes it. Splinter sees Leo as an excellent student and leader, but wishes Leo would trust himself and not try to act like Captain Ryan from "Space Heroes". Like with the other turtles, Splinter is very protective of Leo. April O' Neil: '''April and Leo are good friends. In '''Rise of the Turtles, Leo is very determined to save April's father. In Panic In the Sewers, Leo along with his Family were against her going to spy on the Foot, showing he's protective of her. In Mouser Attack!, Leo cares alot about April and is willing to help her out of trouble or help her with things such as get her phone back. Also in New Girl In Town, after meeting Karai, Leo went over to her place to talk to April about it. April went berserk after Leo mentioned how she's in the Foot Clan by slapping him with her magazine while yelling and tried to warn him. Leo and Donnie seem to interact the most with her out of all the Turtles. Leo sees April as a sister and acts respectful and gentleman like around her as she is a lady. Karai: Leo had and likely still does have a crush on Karai. In Enemy of My Enemy, Leo was also shocked that Karai was Shredder's Daughter. Leo was even heartbroken when he failed to get her on his side. It is kind of the star-crossed lovers scenario. Leo thought that Karai could be good and that she understood honor. Much like Batman and Catwoman. However this proves to be a problem, for because they work for two different people with different morals, who are enemies, their own morals tend to clash and don't see eye to eye. Karai is Leo's Rival. Casey Jones: '''Just like April, Leo and Casey don't communicate that often. But in the episode, '''The Invasion, April, Donnie, Raph and Mikey, went down to the sewers to look for Sensei, while Casey stayed with Leo in the van went out to look for his family. But Leo was unconscious, so he has no memory of when that had happened. And in A Foot Too Big, Leo and Casey were the barn laughing together about the jokes they were making about Bigfoot. Enemies Shredder: They are enemies, obviously. In [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gauntlet The Gauntlet], '''Leo first saw him and fought against him alongside his little brothers. Leo hates Shredder for the things he's done to his Master, trying to kill him and his brothers and would do anything to defeat him. '''Fan Made Kent: Leo and Ken get along very well with each other in the series. Seth: Leo is not sure about Seth they are not good friends Seth acts immature then Mikey Leo really hates him when they first met him he wasn’t happy. Shawn:they are brothers usually they do hang out with each other they deeply care for each other they are protective of them both they Really love each other but mostly Leo is Protective of Mikey and his brothers Shawn is 14 yrs old Leo is protective of all his brothers Shawn usually teach him how to speak Spanish and Chinese Leo has gone really well. John ' 'Kida: 'Leo has a special bond with her as she has a bond with him and hes very protective of his only daughter. When she born his wife Katy contacted with a sickness which cause of her death after she gave birth to her, after that Kida who also contact with the same sickness but she survived from it. Whenever she gets scared in the dark Leo sings her Japanese Lullaby that Katy taught him. 'Katyln: Shes Leo's wife and she goes by the name Katy/Kate he met her when she once was human who live and been tortured by with Vic and very time when he tells her what to do she gets mad at him for telling her what to do and she gets punished when Vic uses a whip on her,and she grew hatred against both him the Kraang. Then she met Leo and his brothers when they were on patrol spying on the Kraang. Vic tells her go find out whats wrong with the satellite. When she ran and bumped into Leo when she was on the rooftop causing both of them to blushed when they met.She tells them about her life and about the Kranng. when they looking for the Kraang was captured by the Kraang in the third episode of Turtle Temper and in''' '''Katy Returns episode she got mutated into a turtle.When shes now a mutant she stayed with the turtles in sewers.She and Leo has a deep crush on one other,for over the years they fall love and got married and Katy got pregnant with there daughter Kida. Category:Relationships